Kristen DiMera
'Kristen DiMera '''is a fictional character from the American soap opera ''Days of our Lives. Kristen DiMera is portrayed by Eileen Davidson. Kristen and her brother Peter were raised but not legally adopted by super villain Stefano DiMera at a very young age following the deaths of their parents; however, their mother Rachel was later revealed to be alive. Kristen and her brother Peter were adopted by Stefano after their father died. Kristen had strong feelings for John Black, but these feelings were complicated by Stefano's wish for her to marry Tony. KristenaI started out as good person, but her rivalry with Marlena Evans for John, eventually caused her to become violent and manipulative. Kristen's reign of terror ended when she was tricked into becoming a part of a Slave trade. In 2012, Stefano brought Kristen back to Salem to help bring the DiMera family together. Kristen got involved with Brady Black as a way to get back as John and Marlena, and later raped Marlena's son, Eric Brady, to get back at her. After being exposed, Kristen tried to flee town, but crashed her car and went missing. In 2013, Kristen returned to Salem just long enough to steal Brady's child with Theresa Donovan and raise him as Christoper DiMera. Melanie Jonas ultimately realized what Kristen had done, and helped reunite the baby with his real parents, while Kristens fell through a window during a scuffle with Marlena Evans and is presumed dead. Personality Kristen DiMera is known to have a complex personality, one which according to psychiatrist Dr. Marlena Evans is a disordered personality. Based on her long-term behavior patterns, Kristen is afflicted with borderline personality disorder. Borderline personalities are known to be extremely impulsive, master manipulators and pathological liars. They are also known to be emotionally unstable and to have very intense and unstable interpersonal relationships, to intensely hate and fear any type of abandonment or rejection, borderlines also have a distorted self-image or an identity disturbance and are prone to intense temper tantrums Other common traits and/or behaviors which those with BPD usually engage in include intimidation and threat making (where the borderline may give inappropriate, intentional warnings of destructive actions or consequences), pathological narcissism, thought policing (a process of interrogation or attempt to control another individual's thoughts or feelings), lack of empathy, lack of conscience and callousness, lack of boundaries, hypervigilance, intense anger and rage, stalking, a sense of entitlement, denial, inappropriate sexually seductive or sexually provocative behaviour, blame shifting, passive-aggression, psychological projection, controlling, vanity, intense jealousy, and envy. Trivia *She was born on July 11, 1960. *Her Star sign is Cancer and her Chinese sign is Rat *Stacy Haiduk has a tattoo on her shoulder that sort of resembles a bird. This was used in the show as a Phoenix tattoo that Kristen acquired after surviving her fall out the window. She recently claimed she had the tattoo removed to more closely resemble Nicole Walker, whom she has been posing as. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Love Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lover Stealers Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Malefactors Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Rapists Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Elitist Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Legacy Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Presumed Deceased